


Friendship

by Niny_95



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: Sam & Cait guardano insieme la 3x06 di Outlander, qui emergono alcuni segreti nascosti.Dal testo:Era bellissima Cait, e dire che avvolte neanche se ne rendeva conto, come in quel momento: con la coperta che avvolgeva il suo intero corpo, gli occhi azzurri concentrati nel televisore e il bicchiere di whisky in mano.





	Friendship

«Io non capisco tutti questi complessi che si fa Claire, insomma lui la ama a prescindere dal suo corpo.» disse quel giorno Sam, stava guardando _A. Malcom_ l’episodio 6 della terza stagione di _Outlander_ con la sua co-star Caitriona. Lei sorrise di sottecchi «Beh, sono sempre passati 20 anni»

«Sì, ma lui l’ha sempre amata a prescindere dal suo corpo. La loro non è mai stata una passione dettata solo dal sesso è sempre stato molto di più.»

«Anche Jamie ha paura di non piacere più a Claire, però.»

«Lo so. E non riesco a capire neanche a lui, infatti». Cait ridacchiò «Vuoi sul serio cercare di capire i nostri personaggi?» Sam si passò una mano tra i capelli impacciato prima di dire:«Beh, sì. Tu no?» lei rise. Una risata pura e cristallina che fece perdere un battito a Sam «Sì, Sam. Avvolte lo faccio, ma stavolta non c’è molto da capire. Non si vedono da vent’anni, è normale avere un po’ di paura che a l’altro non piaci più.» Sam stese in silenzio limitandosi a guardarla. Era bellissima Cait, e dire che avvolte neanche se ne rendeva conto, come in quel momento: con la coperta che avvolgeva il suo intero corpo, gli occhi azzurri concentrati nel televisore e il bicchiere di whisky in mano.

«Sai, questa è la mia scena preferita.» disse poi Sam indicando lo schermo dove Jamie e Claire stavano finalmente facendo l’amore «Mentre fanno l’amore?» chiese Cait sorridendo «Sì, perché non è una semplice scena di sesso. Sono due anime che finalmente si ricongiungono, due cuori che ritornano a battere all’unisono, due tessere dello stesso puzzle.» «Sam …» sussurrò Cait con dolcezza prima di avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo con dolcezza.

Sam si scostò bruscamente da lei «Cait, no. Sei fidanzata»

«Perché sembra come se riguarda solo me? Anche tu sei fidanzato!» lui rise, una risata amara, priva di allegria «Io … Cristo, Cait! Io sono fidanzato perché tu lo sei.» lei lo guardò sorpresa «Cos-?»

«Io … dannazione Cait! Probabilmente ho bevuto troppo whisky perché avevo promesso a me stesso che non te l’avrei mai detto ma … io ti amo, probabilmente ti ho amata da quando ancora eri una modella di _Victoria Secret_ e probabilmente ti amerò sempre. »

Lei strabuzzò gli occhi «Perché non me l’hai mai detto? Pensavi che ti avrei rifiutato? Ti amo anch’io , Sam!»

«Ma tu … tu stai con Tony»

«Hai mai pensato che forse sto con lui perché non ho mai pensato che potessi piacere a te? Insomma tu sei bello, premuroso, gentile, altruista. Hai tutte le qualità che io non avrò mai.»

«Che stai dicendo, Cait? Tu sei la donna più bella su cui i miei occhi si siano mai posati.» disse poi prima di baciarla di nuovo, con più consapevolezza «Cosa facciamo adesso?» continuò dopo che si fu staccato da lei «Non lo so, Sam. Non lo so. Non possiamo solo pensarci dopo e goderci questo momento?» fu la risposta di Cait.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonostante legga da tempo, sono nuova su questa piattaforma.  
> Quindi ho deciso di inaugurare il mio periodo qui con una fanfiction su due attori che adoro.  
> Spero vi piaccia!


End file.
